


The Renegade Ending

by DragonShine



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Arguing, Fights, M/M, Other, Spoilers, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonShine/pseuds/DragonShine
Summary: The plane lands to be only surrounded by cops. Vincent needs to think quick and take action. He can't fail another person in his life but was it worth it?





	1. Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like the ending of A Way Out so I thought I'd write my own ending while still keep true to some events.

As the plane lands, Vincent’s stomach turns, he doesn’t want to fail someone close to him yet again. He can’t do this to Leo, not after all they have been through together. He needs to think of something quickly, rash, destructive but anything is better than following protocol.

They step out only to be met with ready cops surrounding them. They both slowly raise their hands to show their undeniable surrender. Vincent can only guess what is going through Leo’s head and what he will think once he finds out Vincent’s true identity. Leo was for sure they made it out and there was no way he was going back to prison, he kept an eye out for any blind spots but he had to make sure Vincent can be saved to especially after all those times Vincent saved his ass. 

James the police chief waves down the cops to ease and starts walking towards Leo. He takes the Orlov diamond from Leo’s vest pocket and puts it in his own. Leo can only give a straight unsatisfied look in this situation. He knows he can’t strike in his usual fashion without getting shot. James then starts walking towards Vincent and hands him a hand gun.

James: “Good Job Vincent.”

Vincent takes the gun with not much of a reaction towards James. Leo’s face sinks in a painful surprise. Is this really happening? Has he been betrayed by the one man he can trust in such dire times? He was starting to feel huge regret at the bottom of his heart. Then a short stressful pause, followed by an even shorter inhale of breath.

James: “What the!”

Vincent opportunistically points the gun at James as quick as he can with a stern look on his face.

Vincent: “I’m sorry, but I can’t let this happen.”

Vincent moves in closer to fill the gap between his gun and James’s neck.

James: “You’re making a big mistake Vincent…I know I have.”

Vincent:“Leo!”

Leo starts to rest his hands down with a confused look on his face. He can’t think of what to even say to all that is unfolding in front of him.

Vincent: “Let’s get to that cop car in front of us!”

Vincent starts to press the end of his gun against James’s neck with more pressure gesturing him to start walking backwards towards the car. Leo moves close to Vincent exchanging looks with the cops that circle them. His expression of surprise matches theirs.

Emily: “You don’t want this, Vincent..”

Vincent ignores the small lectures being thrown at him as they move towards the car. He can feel the weight of what he just did but it was worth it. He has to make up to Leo somehow.

Vincent: “Leo, you drive.”

Leo gets in the drivers seat while giving a nasty look towards Vincent when their eyes meet. Vincent slowly gets in the car trying to not disconnect the gun from James too soon. Once Vincent is adjusted with the door still open, Leo floors it and they drive away. Vincent quickly closes the door trying not to fall out.


	2. Bumpy Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo now knows Vincent's true identity and its all too much to take in while they escape.

Leo: “I can’t fucking believe you Vincent! All this time you were a fucking pig!”

Leo speeds down the road crookedly, hitting any bumps on the road. He was too angry to focus too much on his driving skills, all that was on his mind was getting away from the cops and Vincent. The cops were definitely on their tail, trying to gun them down and they probably categorized Vincent with the same label as Leo now. No going back now.

Vincent: “I’m sorry Leo! I didn’t want them to get you, I promise! I was going to tell you!”

Vincent tried to keep his posture in the seat while getting knocked back a few times whenever Leo hit a rough spot on the road.

Leo: “Hah! Really!? When were you going to tell me? Right when there was a bunch of other pigs pointing their guns at me? You disgust me!”

Vincent: “Leo, I know this looks really bad.”

Leo: “Bad isn’t even the half of it!”

The back window suddenly shatters as Vincent and Leo duck a bit from the loud abrupt sound. A bullet must have hit it from the side, luckily it missed them.

Things were getting more reckless under the cop fire and light. Vincent hopes he can convince Leo to still be on his side, he also hopes Leo can drive them out of here safely. He can’t go back to his normal life after the stunt he pulled. While Leo can’t stop thinking about the whole undercover cop ordeal and it’s distracting him from driving better. He doesn’t know if he should just kick Vincent out of the car and leave him for the cops to deal with or if he should take care of the situation himself. Maybe Vincent is on his side but trust is really thin between them at the moment.

Vincent: “I was going to say something by the theater but then the baby happened and then the hit man…”

A bullet hits the car really close by, causing more tension between them. The stolen cop car was taking quite the beating from their adversaries and they can only tough it out for so long.

Leo: “Shit!”

Vincent: “Leo!”

Vincent watches Leo get more and more upset. All he can think about is making Leo understand he does not want to betray him…anymore.

Leo: “Oh No! Fuck!”

Suddenly the cop car crashes and falls into a body of water.


	3. Sinking Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The car sinks and there is a boat up ahead

The car sinks to the bottom with Leo and Vincent still inside. They break thoughts of each other and start bashing the windows near them to break free. Them fighting right now is just going to drown them both. They both manage to get out and swim upwards. Vincent lagged behind Leo but he kept pace.

Leo sees a boat not too far away once he breaks surface and starts swimming towards it. Vincent follows behind trying to keep up.

Leo gets on the boat and tries to hastily start the motor. Vincent finally grabs on to the boat, hoping that Leo did wait for him and wasn’t trying to leave him behind. Leo stops, backs away a bit and looks at Vincent with cold cut eyes.

Vincent glances at him while trying to get on the boat hoping that’s not a look that will cause trouble for him.

Leo tenses up thinking of just kicking him off and driving away. But he can’t bring himself to do it. Leo’s thoughts were jumping between the betrayal, Vincent helping him escape just recently and what was Vincent’s true goal in all of this. What is he trying to pull here? Has he gone crazy?

A bullet hits the side of the boat almost hitting Vincent. Leo snaps out of it and from a habit reflex grabs Vincent’s arm to pull him up quicker. He will deal with Vincent himself later. The bullet was from Emily standing on the docks with a couple of other cops. Leo gets the motor running and they zip out of there.

Emily: “Damn it! Damn it Vincent..”

Emily quickly rushes to the helicopter with the 2 cops.

Emily: “We can’t let them get away!”

Emily tries to stay on their trail in the air. One of the cops gets their gun out.

Emily: “Aim for the motor!”

Cop: “Right!”

Emily didn’t want Vincent dead even after what he has done. She didn’t really care if Leo died, for her it was all Leo’s fault for messing with his police honor.

Leo controlled the boat facing forward while Vincent looked back keeping tabs on where the gun shots were coming.

Vincent: “They are spraying to the left!”

Leo:”My left or your left?”

Vincent: “Mine! Fuck Go your left!”

As they were speeding and dodging shots, a ramp up a head started appearing.

Leo: “Hold on!”

They go over the ramp in the water and make it safely across. Things seemed to be going ok till they were getting too close to a dock.

Vincent: “Jump!”

They quickly jumped off the boat as it crashed against the docks and swam to the nearest land.

Leo: “In there, we’ll lose them in there.”

Leo said while trying to catch his breath. They ran into a warehouse with the little energy they had left.

Emily landed the helicopter near the warehouse and got out with the 2 cops. They made sure they had guns and ammunition before proceeding.

Emily: “They went in there, let’s try to corner them. I’ll go in the front door and you guys go around”

Cop: “Got it!”


	4. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily is closing down on Vincent and Leo. Can they work together and make it out?

Leo and Vincent ran inside trying to reach a door. Then they hear a slam from the direction they came from. They quickly take cover behind the crates.

Vincent: “That’s Emily! Shes hunting us down.”

Leo nodded in response.

Leo: “Alright we need a plan to get to that upper door safely. There is 2 stairs leading toward it, I’d say we split up..”

Vincent looked uncomfortable with that idea enough to interrupt Leo from finishing. Leo pulls out the gun they stole from Harvey in preperation.

Leo: “Don’t worry I don’t mean it like that. What I mean is one of us advances while the other one suppresses fire on the other side. Where we are sitting now we can’t get away without being seen anyway.”

Vincent: “Right, sounds like a plan.”

Vincent was still skeptical of the splitting up thing but that door was the only way for both of them to leave so if Leo tried anything Vincent would know where he was headed to. They couldn’t leave through the doors at the floor level since by now there are cops heading towards them.

Before moving Leo turned to Vincent with a serious look on his face.

Leo: “I’m not leaving cause I’m still not done with you.”

Vincent’s chest sank, even while being skeptical, he was hoping Leo was finally starting to warm up to him again. He wasn’t sure what Leo had in store for him, worst case is he tries to kill him without anyone interrupting them and Vincent didn’t even want to think about that happening.

Vincent: “Yeah…”

Leo: “Cover me first”

Vincent started shooting at Emily but not trying to kill her. Emily got startled and focused on Vincent shooting back. Leo moved up and hid behind the stair guards. Leo started opening fire and Vincent took the hint. Vincent moved to the same level that Leo did. They kept moving and exchanging fire till they got to the door. They took a second to look at each other with an accomplished nod and went through. They made a good team no doubt about it. They made their way through the warehouse reaching the roof.

They paused on top of the roof, catching their breath. Things were quiet till Leo sucker punched Vincent in the face. Vincent was taken back.


	5. The Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Leo finally done with Vincent? Did Vincent make a big mistake risking his job and wife?

Vincent: “Leo what the hell!”

Leo: “Why shouldn’t I fucking hit you?”

Vincent: “I said I was sorry!”

Leo was approaching Vincent again and it looked like he was going to hit harder. Vincent quickly kicked him in the knee, making Leo drop lower than him.

Leo: “I”ll fucking kill you if I have to pig! What’s your fucking motive!?”

Leo sweeps his leg to take Vincent down to the floor with him.

Vincent: “I just fucking risked so much getting you out of there!”

Vincent punches Leo in the face from the built up emotions. Leo falls back even more to the ground.

Leo pounces on Vincent trying to push his back against the floor. Vincent resists and pushes back.

Leo: “Why did you do it? What the hell do you want from me?!”

Leo headbutts Vincent making him fall on his back.

Vincent: “Ahh fuck..”

Vincent held his head trying to keep it together. Leo holds him down with his grip around Vincent’s neck holding tightly. Vincent tries to speak as he feels the grip tighten with angry but also sad eyes staring back at him.

Vincent: “I…I…lost so much already.”

Vincent starts coughing as Leo tightens his grip more really pushing his life.

Vincent: “My job cost me my Brother and my wife.”

Vincent pauses from the discomfort of his face going blue. Leo starts to calm down a bit and loosen his hold a bit. Could Vincent’s words finally be getting to him? Vincent tries to gasp for more air even if it’s only a little bit.

Vincent: “I’ve let them down. I can’t let down another important person in my life”

Leos face softened from hearing that as Vincent directed his eye sight towards him more. Leo’s grip slightly untenses a bit more.

Vincent: “I can’t let this job take more good people away from me.”

Leo looked somewhat ashamed and progressively let go of Vincent’s neck. Vincent gasped for air and sat up slowly.

Vincent: “I know you hate me but please find it in your heart to forgive me. I’m trying really hard to not lose you to.”

Leo stood up quietly. Vincent braced for the worst. For a few seconds Vincent waited then wandered what was Leo doing. He looked up and saw Leo extend his hand to him. Vincent grabbed it and got up.

Leo gave him a big hug causing Vincent to flinch a little bit thinking it could be another strike.

Leo: “Fuck, I’m sorry to man.”

Vincent: “Leo..I’m the one who got you into this…”

Leo parted from the hug and looked Vincent straight into his eyes nodding.

Leo: “Don’t worry about it. We’ve been through worse. Hell we escaped prison, flew all the way to fucking Mexico and took down Harvey! We figured that out and we’ll figure this out to. I don’t know how but we got this, we always have.”

Vincent smiled and Leo smiled back. They were a team no matter what circumstance. Both of them felt good to get out of their system and become a unit again.

Vincent:”We should get moving Emily and the others can get here any second.”

Leo: “Yeah let’s get off this fucking roof. I see a ladder over there”


	6. The Road Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones really short just to tie things off.

They got off the roof and found a place to camp out till the heat dyed for the night. The next morning Vincent and Leo managed to steal a car to escape the city.

Leo: “You know we are leaving your wife and kid? Are you still ok about that?”

Vincent: “After what I did, they are better off without me. Things were heading towards divorce anyways..”

Leo: “Sorry man.”

Vincent: “Yeah ,yeah…where we heading anyways?”

Leo: “I know a few places where we can hide out and get drunk safely.”

Vincent: “Priorities eh Leo?”

Leo: “After the shit we’ve been through we deserve a drink and some niceties.”

Vincent: “Haha can’t argue with that.”

Even with the heat on them and their faces plastered all over the media, for a very long time they felt relaxed again. Heading off into the horizon together, just a couple of cards.


End file.
